disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
2009
]] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] ]] ]] ]] '' premieres at the Telluride Film Festival.]] Events *After Walt Disney Pictures left the ''Narnia franchise, and the failure of The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian destroyed it, 20th Century Fox entered the Narnia franchise with Walden Media. *May 18 - Bret Iwan was first called in to be the voice of Mickey Mouse shortly after the death of Wayne Allwine. *August 30 - Due to disappointing advanced ticket sales for the rest of the year, as well as to make room for The Addams Family, the Broadway production of The Little Mermaid closes. *August 31 - The Walt Disney Company announced a deal to acquire Marvel Entertainment for $4.24 billion *November 26 - The Sailor Mickey Mouse balloon appears in the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade *December 1 - The creators of Disney's upcoming Tron Legacy boards The Black Hole. *The release of The Princess and the Frog marks the beginning of the Modern Age of Disney Animation. *December 31 - Disney completes its acquisition of Marvel Entertainment. Theatrical releases Feature films *February 13 - Confessions of a Shopaholic (Touchstone Pictures) *February 27 - Jonas Brothers: The 3D Concert Experience was released to negative reviews. *March 13 - Race to Witch Mountain *April 10 - Hannah Montana: The Movie *April 22 - Disneynature's Earth *May 22 - The Boys: The Sherman Brothers’ Story *May 29 - Up was released to universal acclaim. *June 19 - The Proposal (released under the Touchstone Pictures Banner) *July 24 - G-Force was released to negative reviews. *August 14 - Ponyo *September 6 - Waking Sleeping Beauty premiered at the Telluride Film Festival. *September 9 - Walt & El Grupo *September 25 - Surrogates (Touchstone Pictures) *October 2 - Toy Story and Toy Story 2 are reissued as a 3-D double feature *November 6 - A Christmas Carol *November 25 - Old Dogs *December 11 - The Princess and the Frog was released to positive Reviews. Shorts *May 29 - Partly Cloudy Television *February 8 - Sonny with a Chance premieres on the Disney Channel *February 13 - Toon Disney ceases broadcast and is replaced by Disney XD *March 7 - Power Rangers RPM debuts on ABC. With the re-branding of Jetix to Disney XD, all Power Rangers shows were dropped from the channel in the United States and RPM was only broadcast during the ABC Kids block on ABC stations. It was the final season to be distributed by Disney and Renaissance-Atlantic Entertainment before the franchise was re-acquired by Haim Saban and his company Saban Capital Group the following year. *March 30 - The Replacements airs its final episodes *April 4 - Special Agent Oso premieres on Playhouse Disney and The Doodlebops and The Wiggles gets cancelled. *June 26 - Stitch! airs the last episode of the anime. *May 2 - Jonas premieres on the Disney Channel *May 7 - Grey's Anatomy ''aired its 100th episode on ABC *September 24 - ''FlashForward ''premieres on ABC *October 13 - ''Stitch! ~Itazura Alien no Daibōken~ (~The Mischievous Alien's Great Adventure~) premieres on TV Asahi and Disney Channel Japan. *December 6 - Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation! premieres on Disney XD *December 8 - Prep & Landing premieres on ABC *December 22 - Little Einsteins airs its final episode, called Little Elephant's Big Parade Albums *March 24 - Hannah Montana: The Movie Soundtrack *September 22 - Phineas and Ferb Comics *March - Boom! Studios begins publishing comic books based on The Muppet Show and the Pixar movies *September - Boom! Studios acquires the publishing rights for Walt Disney's Comics and Stories, Mickey Mouse and Friends, Donald Duck and Friends, and Uncle Scrooge Books *February 10 - Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Demigod Files *May 5 - Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Last Olympian *September 15 - Phineas and Ferb: Oh, Christmas Tree! *December 8'' - Phineas and Ferb: My Funny Valentine'' Video games *February 3 - Phineas and Ferb on Nintendo DS *April 7 - Hannah Montana: The Movie *May 30 - Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days (Japan) *September 29 - Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days (North America) *October 12 - Cars: Race-O-Rama (North America) *October 30 - Cars: Race-O-Rama (Europe) Theme parks *February 14 - The American Idol Experience officially opens at Disney's Hollywood Studios. *February 14 - Sweet Duffy 2009 begun at Tokyo DisneySea. *March 14 - Sweet Duffy 2009 ended. *April 14 - The Tokyo Disney Resort's 25th anniversary celebrations end. *April 15 - Monsters, Inc. Ride & Go Seek opens at Tokyo Disneyland. *March 25 - The Mickey Mouse Revue closes at Tokyo Disneyland. *June 12 - The Summer Nightastic! promotion begins at the Disneyland Resort, highlighting the return of Fantasmic! and an updated Disney's Electrical Parade *July 4 - The Hall of Presidents reopens with a new Barack Obama animatronic, voiced by the president himself. *September 25 - Edelweiss Snacks opens at Disneyland *October 9 - Turtle Talk opens at Tokyo DisneySea. Live shows *''Disney On Ice: Let's Celebrate!'' began touring People Deaths *January 6 - Cheryl Holdridge (actress) *January 14 - Ricardo Montalbán (actor) *March 14 - Millard Kaufman (novelist and creator of Mr. Magoo) *March 18 - Natasha Richardson (actress) *April 25 - Bea Arthur (actress, comedian, singer) *May 4 - Dom DeLuise (actor and comedian) *May 18 - Wayne Allwine (voice of Mickey Mouse) *June 23 - Ed McMahon (comedian, game show host and announcer) *June 25 - Farrah Fawcett (actress) and Michael Jackson (singer and actor) *June 28 - Billy Mays (television actor) *July 3 - David Carradine (actor, director, martial artist) *July 6 - Cathy Cahn (voice actress) *July 14 - Dallas McKennon (actor and voice actor) *August 15 - Virginia Davis (child actress) *September 14 - Henry Gibson (actor) and Patrick Swayze (actor and singer) *December 3 - Richard Todd (stage and film actor and soldier) *December 16 - Roy E. Disney (son of Roy O. Disney and nephew of Walt Disney) *December 20 - Brittany Murphy (actress) *Iréna Mayeska (actress) Home video releases DVD and Blu-ray releases *January 13 - Swing Vote ''(Touchstone Home Entertainment) *February 3 - ''Space Buddies *February 10 - Miracle At St. Anna ''(Touchstone Home Entertainment) *February 17 - ''High School Musical 3: Senior Year *March 3 - Beverly Hills Chihuahua *March 10 - Pinocchio: 70th Anniversary Platinum Edition *March 22 - Bolt *April 5 - Bedtime Stories *May 19 - A Bug's Life *June 23 - Confessions Of A Shopaholic ''(Touchstone Home Entertainment) *June 30 - ''Jonas Brothers: The (3D) Concert Experience and Princess Protection Program *August 4 - Race to Witch Mountain *August 18 - Hannah Montana: The Movie *September 1 - Earth *October 6 - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs: Diamond Edition *October 13 - The Proposal (Touchstone Home Entertainment) *October 27 - Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure *November 10 - Up and Monsters, Inc. *December 8 - Lost: The Complete Fifth Season (ABC Studios) *December 15 - G-Force DVD-only releases *January 13 - Geppetto *January 27 - Mary Poppins: 45th Anniversary Edition *February 3 - Oliver & Company: 20th Anniversary Edition *February 10 **''Phineas and Ferb: The Daze of Summer'' **''Wizards of Waverly Place: Supernaturally Stylin'' *March 3 - Air Bud: Special Edition *March 10 **''Escape to Witch Mountain'' **''Return from Witch Mountain'' *March 24 - Lilo & Stitch: 2-Disc Big Wave Edition *March 31 **''Schoolhouse Rock! Earth'' **''Hannah Montana: Keeping it Real'' *April 7 **''My Friends Tigger & Pooh: Tigger & Pooh and a Musical Too'' **''Walt Disney Animation Collection: Classic Short Films Volumes 1''-''3'' *April 27 - Power Rangers Jungle Fury: True Friends, True Spirits ''(Region 2 & 5 release only; Buena Vista Home Entertainment) *May 5 **Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Big Splash'' **''Imagination Movers: Warehouse Mouse Edition'' *May 12 **''Hatching Pete'' **''Dadnapped'' **''Walt Disney Animation Collection: Classic Short Films Volumes 4''-''6'' *June 1 - Power Rangers Jungle Fury:Path Of The Rhino ''(Region 2 & 5 release only; Buena Vista Home Entertainment) *June 2 - ''Army Wives: The Complete Second Season (ABC Studios) *June 15 - Power Rangers Jungle Fury: The Final Fury ''(Region 2 & 5 release only; Buena Vista Home Entertainment) *June 16 - ''The Secret Life Of The American Teenager: Volume Two (ABC Family) *June 30 - Princess Protection Program *July 7 - Power Rangers RPM: Start Your Engines ''(Buena Vista Home Entertainment) *August 4 - ''The Tigger Movie: 10th Anniversary Edition *August 18 **''Pete's Dragon: High-Flying Edition'' **''Dirty Sexy Money: The Complete And Final Second Season'' (ABC Studios) *August 25 **''Scrubs: The Complete Eighth Season'' (ABC Studios) **''Samantha Who?: The Complete Second and Final Season'' (ABC Studios) *September 1 **''Brothers & Sisters: The Complete Third Season'' (ABC Studios) **''Desperate Housewives: The Complete Fifth Season'' (ABC Studios) *September 8 **''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Adventures in Wonderland'' **''Bedknobs and Broomsticks: Enchanted Musical Edition'' **''Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams'' **''Little Einsteins: Fire Truck Rocket's Blastoff'' **''Power Rangers RPM: Race For Corinth'' (Buena Vista Home Entertainment) *September 15 **''Grey's Anatomy: The Complete Fifth Season'' (ABC Studios) **''Private Practice: The Complete Second Season'' (ABC Studios) *September 22 **''Wizards on Deck with Hannah Montana'' **''Castle: The Complete First Season'' (ABC Studios) **''Ugly Betty: The Complete Third Season'' (ABC Studios) *September 29 **''Walt Disney Animation Collection: Classic Shorts, Volume 7 - Mickey's Christmas Carol'' **''Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving: 10th Anniversary Edition'' **''A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa: Extended Edition'' **''Life On Mars: The Complete Series'' (ABC Studios) *November 2 **''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs: Diamond Edition'' **''Santa Buddies: The Legend of Santa Paws'' *November 3 **''Walt Disney Treasures: Zorro - The Complete First Season'' **''Zorro: The Complete Second Season'' **''Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse'' *December 1 - Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Choo-Choo Express *December 15 - Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie: Extended Edition *December 22 - The Secret Life Of The American Teenager: Volume Three (ABC Family) Character debuts *February 19 - Bob Webber *April 18 - Meap and Mitch *July 11 - The Regurgitator *July 18 - Irving *October 12 - Candice, El Machismo, Stinger *October 24 - Jerry the Platypus *December 8 - Lanny, Wayne, Magee *December 11 - Tiana, Prince Naveen, Louis, Ray, Doctor Facilier, Mama Odie, Juju, Charlotte La Bouff, Eli "Big Daddy" La Bouff, Stella, James, Shadow Demons, Firefly family, Reggie, Darnell and Two Fingers 2009